


Favorite Liar

by Katybug1992



Series: Your Eyes Were Dry [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: He should have known that it wouldn’t last. But Jordan was always Colton’s favorite liar.
Relationships: Jordan Binnington/Colton Parayko
Series: Your Eyes Were Dry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956250
Kudos: 5





	Favorite Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Favorite Liar by The Wrecks
> 
> Prequel to Your Eyes Were Dry

Colton loved easy and he fell hard. It was a problem, had been since he was a kid. He had never been able to do casual relationships, he had a hard time hooking up - something which drew many chirps. He got attached to people.

Joel… Joel was Colton’s if only. If only they were a little more similar. If only they would work as a couple - they had had many conversations on that topic and they always reached the same conclusion.

But Jordan… Jordan wanted Colton, and he had gotten more obvious with it after joining them in Philly. And Colton had enough optimism that if the relationship started as casual, it would develop into something else. And he should have known it was a bad idea. And he should have at least tried holding out until they actually talked. But they won and Jordan got a shut out and Colton just felt like things were turning around.

He didn’t think before inviting Jordan to his room. He didn’t think before letting Jordan kiss him. He didn’t think. He didn’t think at all. 

And then he woke up alone in the morning. Colton tried not to feel disappointed. It’s not like he didn’t have the occasional one night stand, even if he didn’t prefer them. He just thought Jordan was different… that Jordan would have stuck around. He was there when Colton fell asleep.

His train of thought was stopped by his alarm going off. He turned it off and got ready for team breakfast, not surprised that Joel was lounging on the second bed when he got out of the shower.

“You and Binner disappeared pretty quickly last night?” Joel smirked, raising an eyebrow when he spotted the mark on Colton’s neck.

“How was the Mafia bar?” Colton replied, heading over to his suitcase to pull out jeans and a hoodie.

“It wasn’t a Mafia bar,” Joel rolled his eyes.

“How do you know that?” Colton raised an eyebrow.

“What did you and Binner do last night?” Joel side-stepped - Larry did know some shady people and Schenner had seemed a little weary of the establishment at first.

“We...hooked up…”

“Colton Parayko!” Joel’s eyes shone with amusement.

“Yeah, well, I don’t feel good about it!” Colton bit his lip and sank down onto the bed next to Joel after getting dressed, “I just… I was at least expecting him to still be here in the morning. We need to talk and now… it’ll probably have to wait until tonight.

Joel bit his lip before letting out a breath and saying, “Just...be careful, okay? Jordan… He’s my bro and I love him, but he’s not great at relationships. And I don’t want to see you get hurt, okay?”

Colton nodded and Joel pulled him up and toward the door, “Come on, breakfast!”

Colton huffed out a laugh and allowed himself to be pulled out of the room. 

+

Jordan wouldn’t be able to do commitment. But Colton liked him, so he agreed to keep it casual. Because that meant he could still have Jordan, could still wake up in his arms. And, who knew, maybe Jordan would realize that he wanted only Colton.

Eddy didn’t believe him when he said he was fine with it. Just gave him that look. And Colton hated that look. The look that said “I Hope You Don’t Get Hurt”. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will,” Joel had sighed, “Just… you can always talk to me.”

“I know,” Colton had replied, gently knocking their heads together.

+

And he knew that Jordan slept with other people. He knew and it hurt that he wasn’t enough. But they weren’t official, they weren’t monogamous - well, Jordan wasn’t. Joel tried to convince Colton to pick up as well. But Colton would just shake his head. It seemed vindictive and Colton wasn’t built that way.

But if seeing other people try to pick up Colton got Jordan to drop whoever he had been flirting with, then Colton wasn’t above that occasionally. Jordan would always pop up at his side, arm slung around Colton’s waist and smirk in place, staring down whoever had been talking to Colton until they left before pulling Colton out of wherever they were and back to either the hotel or Colton’s place.

Jordan was the jealous type, which Colton should have anticipated, but he couldn’t use that against the goalie all time. Maybe if he was a worse person, he would. But he wasn’t, so he wouldn’t.

Instead, he watched Jordan pick up on the nights that the goalie didn’t want Colton. And if, on those nights, he showed up at Joel’s, Eddy just got the ice cream out and didn’t say anything - just let Colton pick something to watch and was there when Colton decided he wanted to talk about it.

The season continued, ended on the highest note, followed by a week of non-stop partying in the Lou and then in Vegas. And Colton basked in the attention Jordan seemed to be showering on him. 

But then they went home for the Summer...and Jordan didn’t respond to texts as often, didn’t answer when he called, only really initiated contact when he wanted to get off. And that wasn’t the best sign. And Colton knew they needed to have the hard conversation. Because Colton loved Jordan and he couldn’t do this much longer.

“I’m talking to Jordan when we get back to town,” Colton said as soon as Joel picked up the phone.

“Yeah?” Joel asked, tone weary.

“I can’t… It’s either he wants me or he doesn’t. And I’ll be pleasantly surprised if he decides to commit, but I won’t be shocked if he doesn’t. Hurt, of course, but not surprised.”

“Let me know if you need anything. I’m always here for you, Big Guy.”

+

Colton didn’t get the chance to talk to Jordan until the first roadtrip of pre-season. And he laid all his cards on the table.

“It’s all or nothing,” Colton finished his speech, “You either want to give us a for real shot or you don’t. But I can’t spend anymore time wondering who you’re taking home with you or who you’re planning to meet up with after you leave me. So, do you think you can do a relationship, and everything that entails?”

“Yes,” Jordan replied after a minute, “I do.”

And Colton gave him a weary look but accepted the kiss and ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the voice in his head that sounded a lot like Joel.

He should have known that it wouldn’t last. But Jordan was always Colton’s favorite liar.


End file.
